The Holy Librarian
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black returns from hell, alone and confused. He searches for who or whatever left the handprint on his arm. [Latest chapter] The two brothers, Sirius and Regulus, hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Quidditch League - Round 12** \- Blurring the Lines. Write a crossover with a sub category within TV.

Crossover chosen: TV show - Supernatural

* * *

 **The Holy Librarian**

* * *

Sirius Black shook as he lifted himself from the ground. He was confused and so hungry and thirsty.

Looking around, he couldn't work out where he was, but began to walk in a random direction, hoping he could find somewhere to eat and drink.

It wasn't so bad - he only had to walk a mile before he came upon what looked to be an abandoned shop. He looked around, calling for help, but it was empty. Not a single person in there. Sirius opened a fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and bringing it to his lips.

He savoured the water as it soothed his dry throat, drinking until the last drop had left the bottle. His gaze moved around the shop, and it wasn't long before he was pulling a bag from behind the counter and filling it with things to eat and drink and emptying the till of money.

He was desperate after all, plus he needed the money to get him to Bobby's house.

...oOo...

Sirius considered visiting Bobby, having not being able to get in contact with his younger, brother, Regulus. He decided against it, as he didn't know what sort of creature was following him. He decided it was best to face it alone, before any reunions took place.

He found a place to stay that were willing to accept cash for the night, and walked around town, finding a nearby Internet cafe. After some research, he left with a list of ingredients and a summoning spell.

The ritual was so much harder as he didn't have the right tools available to him to kill. But he had salt, holy water, and as many sigels as he could fit onto the building.

The summoning was completed and he waited.

...oOo...

It wasn't until he fell asleep, did someone appear. Sirius hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he couldn't seem to fight it.

He knew it was a dream, though he had full control of his actions. He looked around, his eyes falling on a man walking towards him. Sirius looked around for a weapon and found nothing.

Well, this wasn't the first time he had needed to fight his way out of a sticky situation!

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

Eyes flicked to his arm. "You know exactly who i am, " the man replied. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Sirius scoffed, his gaze taking the man in. "I was expecting something a bit more..." he struggled to think of a word.

"Unholy?" The stranger offered helpfully.

Sirius nodded. "Pretty much," he agreed. "So... who are you?"

The man moved closer, reaching for Sirius. Sirius avoided his arm, grabbing it and trying to spin him, but lost control quickly. He found his face pressed against the wall, his arm tightly behind his back and a iron tight grip, not allowing him to move an inch.

"I'm Remus," the man told him, moving closer.

"That was you? Well, thanks for that," Sirius replied, grabbing for the man once he was close enough. He hadn't expected for the man to grab him and spin him, throwing him against the wall. He struggled against the man's iron grip.

"What are you?" Sirius snapped.

Remus let go off Sirius' arm and took a few steps back. Sirius spun around, ready to defend himself, through Remus made no move towards him.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Remus said, meeting Sirius' disbelieving state.

Sirius laughed. "You? Where are your wings and your halo?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, waiting for the laughter to subside.

"You almost had me for a moment," Sirius chuckled, regarding Remus with disdain. "There's no such thing - so what are you?"

"This is your problem, Sirius. You have no faith." With those words, Remus took another couple of steps back. Keeping his gaze locked with Sirius', he revealed his wings.

...oOo...

Sirius couldn't believe that this man was an angel. Pictures had prepared him for beautiful angels dressed in white. Not a visage of a holy librarian appearing to him.

"Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" he asked. He needed to know - why him? He wasn't deserving of this. He couldn't argue with the wings though. Why any creature would lie about having wings was beyond him.

"Good things do happen sometimes, Sirius," Remus replied, moving forward and closing the distance between him and Sirius once more. "It's not all bad as you've grown to believe."

"Not in my experience," Sirius replied bitterly. "There is too much bad in the world - so much evil. Maybe I fight it, but good things don't happen to me."

"What's the matter? Do you not realise that you deserve to be saved?" It was Remus' turn to regard Sirius in disbelief.

"I don't," Sirius replied, his voice cracking slightly, though he tried to maintain his cool composure.

The stern gaze disappeared and a soft smile took its place. "Well, it's a good thing that it wasn't your choice to make." His gaze fell to where his hand-print stained Sirius' arm, although it had been covered up. "I believe that you deserve this. Trust me, Sirius."

Sirius could only nod his head, not trusting himself to speak. It had been a long time since someone had felt he deserved anything, and something was telling him to trust this man in his dorky cardigan and dark-blonde, slightly shaggy hair.

And his beautiful amber eyes.

Apart from Regulus and Bobby, Sirius hadn't trusted anyone in a long time. There was something about Remus that made him want to trust him.

"Wait till Regulus and Bobby hear about this," Sirius muttered. He took a deep breath. "Look, can we talk about this another time? Maybe come back in a few days - I need to let my family know I'm alive."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Just call my name," he said. "I'll be there."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Based loosely on - Season Four - Episode one. Lazarus rising.**


	2. The Horcrux Hunt

Written for:

Ultimate Battle - 600 words, Supernatual

D&D - 600 words

* * *

 **Horcrux Hunt**

* * *

Sirius bandaged up a deep cut on his arm, Regulus already passed out on the next bed, exhausted.

For the tenth time that day, Sirius cursed having to bring his younger brother. After all, Regulus was so much more fragile than he was. He could get terribly hurt.

But they had to find the creature that killed Uncle Alphard - the man who had raised Sirius when his own parents hadn't even bothered.

Sirius had been glad when Regulus had joined him on the road - glad, yet angry, because now Regulus was in the life too - the life of a Hunter, and once in, there was no way out.

Satisfied that the cut had been cleaned thoroughly and bandaged, Sirius reached for a clean bandage, ready for the next part of his arm. He had already taken the needle and thread and sewn the deep wounds up, with Regulus' help.

The bandages, though not always needed, were perfect to stop Sirius trying to scratch.

"You know, there are easier ways to do this," came a soft voice, causing Sirius to turn around, finding himself inches from a familiar face.

"Hey, Moony. How are the wings?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I can't complain," he said. "The feathers will grow back, and you needed them more than I did."

"Might have been the only thing keeping us alive today," Sirius admitted. "So… thank you."

Remus smiled warmly at him, not making a move to put any distance between them. "What are friends for?"

Sirius took in the beautiful angel, who looked too much like a librarian, and grinned at him. The grin faded as he reminded himself that Angels were pure, and weren't for taking to his bed. Sighing, he moved away, standing from the bed and pacing the room.

"Any information?"

"The demon known as Voldemort still walks the Earth," Remus stated. "I'll see what I can find. I'll see you later, Sirius."

He disappeared, leaving Sirius to continue the pacing.

It was hours before Remus returned. "I've found something - information… an artefact perhaps." He held up the locket for inspection.

"It's not the real one," Remus said, passing it to Regulus. "I do know where the real one is, though."

"Well, let's go and… steal it?"

"Destroy it," Remus countered. "Voldemort has done something dangerous, Sirius. Even to the abomination's standards, it's dangerous."

"What is it?"

"We believe that he has Horcruxes scattered around the world. I can try and find areas, but you'll have to search them out."

"What are Horcruxes?" Regulus asked.

"Murders, breaking his soul apart and tainting his body," Remus replied. "I know where the first one is."

"You coming with us, Remus?"

"Of course," Remus replied, with a cheeky smile. "I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Are you worried about me?"

Remus merely nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he admitted, reaching up to touch Sirius' face, but as quickly as the feeling appeared, it was gone again. "I will return in an hour, then we go after the locket."

...oOo…

Remus returned, finding Sirius quickly.

"So… this is a big job, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"It is," Remus confirmed. "There are wards everywhere. I won't be able to use magic, as it'll endanger both you and Regulus, but I can go in with you and assess."

"That's more than enough," Sirius said. "Now… you were worried about me?"

"I was," Remus admitted.

"I'm worried about you too," Sirius said, reaching his hand up to stroke Remus' face. "But I'll stay safe - for you."

"For me? I like that," Remus replied.

* * *

 **600 words**


End file.
